Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaa-chan!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Naruto untuk ibunya, di Hari Ibu. Selamat Hari Ibu :) / awas, ada unsur boyslove-nya :v


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** **chara** **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaa-chan! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Hadiah kecil dari Naruto untuk ibunya, di Hari Ibu.**

 **Selamat Hari Ibu :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Naruto's POV)**

Suara alarm yang berdering di nakas samping ranjang membangunkan aku dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku menggeliat, menguap lebar sambil meregangkan ototku yang kaku. Aku mengucek mataku untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantukku yang masih melekat, semalam aku tidur pukul satu dini hari. Salahkan kerja paruh waktuku yang baru berakhir tengah malam. Tubuhku pegal dan terasa sakit di beberapa bagian, tapi entah mengapa bibirku tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah lama aku tunggu. Aku akan mengunjungi ibuku!

Aku menyibak selimutku lalu segera melompat ke kamar mandi. Rasanya seluruh pegal dan sakit di tubuhku menghilang begitu saja jika ingat satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini; Ibuku.

Setelah bersiap-siap kurang lebih dua puluh menit, aku membuat sarapan sederhana berupa roti bakar isi keju dan segelas susu cokelat hangat kesukaanku. Sembari menikmati sarapan, aku mengecek ponselku yang menerima beberapa notifikasi pesan masuk dan panggilan tidak terjawab.

Semuanya dari kekasihku; Uchiha Sasuke.

Semalam dia mengirim pesan dan meneleponku, tapi tidak aku balas soalnya aku sudah tidur. Aku lelah sekali, begitu pulang kerja aku langsung mandi lalu tidur. Makan saja tidak sempat, apalagi mengecek ponsel.

Aku mengirim pesan pada Sasuke yang aku tebak masih tidur.

 _To: Sasu-teme_

 _'_ _Aku mau mengunjungi Kaa-chan.'_

Setelah sarapanku habis, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sebuah kotak beludru warna merah, yang akan aku berikan pada ibuku. Semoga ibuku suka. Ini merupakan hasil kerja kerasku selama satu tahun.

Setelah memakai sepatu dan memeriksa semuanya sudah aku bawa, aku segera keluar dari apartemen lalu mengunci pintunya. Aku berjalan ringan menuruni tangga, sambil bersiul mengikuti lirik lagu favoritku.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun. Mau kemana? Bukankah hari masih pagi?" Sapa seorang nenek yang merupakan tetangga apartemenku.

"Ah, Chiyo obaa-san, selamat pagi! Aku berencana mengunjungi ibuku."

"Benarkah? Apakah kau sudah sarapan? Kebetulan aku sudah memasak." Chiyo Obaa-san memang sering memberi aku makanan, katanya dia sudah menganggap aku seperti anaknya sendiri. Beliau bilang, anak kandungnya sudah meninggal ketika masih seumuran aku.

Aku menggeleng, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku sudah sarapan. Mungkin lain kali aku sarapan disini. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Jaa!" Aku melambaikan tanganku, tidak lupa dengan senyum tiga jariku.

"Salam untuk ibumu, Naruto-kun!"

"Yaaa!"

Aku melanjutkan langkah sambil memperhatikan sekitarku. Sebagian toko yang aku lewati masih bersiap-siap untuk buka, tapi ada beberapa yang sudah siap melayani pelanggan. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku mampir ke salah satu toko kue langgananku yang kebetulan sudah buka.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!" Sapaku kepada pembuat kue sekaligus pemilik toko kue ini. Dia merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto! Kau mau beli kue apa? Pasti untuk ibumu, kan?" Sapanya, ceria seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum, dia memang mengetahui bagaimana kehidupanku. "Iya, untuk ibuku. Aku minta satu kotak cheesecake-nya, ya."

"Satu cheesecake segera datang!"

Sambil menunggu, aku memeriksa ponselku. Tapi ternyata Sasuke belum membalas pesanku. Tanpa sadar aku menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal, pasti dia masih tidur! Huh …

"Ini dia, kuenya!"

Aku tersentak kecil, lalu memasukkan ponselku ke saku celana. Aku mengambil dompetku dari dalam tas ransel yang aku bawa, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang sesuai dengan harga kue. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih kembali. Salam untuk ibumu, ya!"

"Ya!"

Aku keluar dari toko kue itu, lalu melangkahkan kakiku sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika halte bus sudah terlihat. Sampai di halte, aku menunggu bus yang akan membawaku ke tempat ibu bersama dengan calon penumpang yang lainnya. Lima menit kemudian bus yang aku tunggu datang, kami bergiliran memasuki bus itu. Aku senang sekali hari ini bisa mengunjunginya. Tunggu aku, ibu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandang sekotak kue di tangan kiriku, dan kotak beludru warna merah di tangan kananku. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri bangunan yang di dominasi warna putih ini, mencari keberadaan wanita yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini.

Itu dia ibuku! Beliau sedang duduk di bangku taman, sambil memeluk sebuah boneka yang tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku tersenyum, lalu aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah bahagia ibundaku tercinta.

"Halo, Kaa-chan, selamat pagi! Hari ini cerah sekali ya," Sapaku, ketika sudah berada di depan ibuku.

Ibuku menoleh, rambut merahnya yang digerai berayun lembut, "Naruto?" Sapanya balik, lalu tersenyum manis menatapku. Aku suka sekali melihat senyuman ibuku.

Aku duduk di sebelah ibu, lalu meletakkan kotak kue yang tadi aku bawa ke pangkuannya, "Ini kue untuk Kaa-chan," Aku membuka penutup kotak kue itu, lalu ikut tersenyum ketika ibuku menatap kue dipangkuannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kue! Kaa-chan suka kue!"

Ibuku memakan kue yang aku bawakan dengan lahap. Aku menghela napas diam-diam, menatap berbagai macam bunga yang ada di taman ini. Tatapanku menerawang, mengingat kembali kenapa Kaa-chanku ada di sini, di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Saat itu, umurku masih lima belas tahun. Ayah dan ibuku berencana pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenek yang ada di luar kota. Ibuku sedang hamil anak keduanya kala itu, usia kandungannya sudah mencapai delapan bulan. Tinggal satu bulan lagi, maka aku bisa bermain bersama adikku yang menurut hasil pemeriksaan berjenis kelamin perempuan._

 _"Naruto, ibu dan ayah akan mengunjungi kakek dan nenekmu di desa. Bulan depan adalah hari kelahiran adikmu, takutnya kami tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka karena sibuk mengurus adikmu. Apa kau tidak apa di rumah sendiri?" tanya ayahku, beliau memang selalu menghawatirkan aku. Padahal aku ini kan anak laki-laki._

 _Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Tou-chan. Lagi pula aku bisa main ke rumah Sakura atau rumah Sasuke kalau aku kesepian." Kataku, "Aku harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, soalnya nilaiku semester ini jelek sekali."_

 _"Itulah sebabnya kau bermain game terus, tidak pernah belajar!" Ibuku mengomel._

 _Ayahku mengelus lengan ibuku, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat, sudah hampir jam 9 pagi, kita harus berangkat sekarang supaya tidak sampai disana sore hari."_

 _"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh, Ayah!"_

 _Ayahku tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, Naruto! Jadilah anak yang baik selama ayah pergi, oke?"_

 _Aku mengantarkan kedua orang tuaku sampai ke depan pintu. Aku memandangi mobil mereka yang sudah menjauh, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa berat melepas kepergian mereka, padahal biasanya tidak begini. Aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

 _Tapi ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain …_

 _Ketika aku sedang belajar di rumah Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Panggilan masuk dari pamanku, Nagato._

 _Apa yang dikatakan pamanku di telepon membuatku seakan kehilangan separuh nyawaku._

 _"Naruto, ayah dan ibumu mengalami kecelakaan. Aku akan menjemputmu, kita ke rumah sakit bersama."_

 _Orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarai ayahku oleng karena pecah ban. Ayahku tidak bisa menguasai mobilnya, lalu mobil naas itu menabrak pembatas jalan hingga terpental, lalu terbalik. Ayahku tewas di lokasi kejadian karena luka berat di kepala. Ibuku selamat, tapi tidak dengan calon adikku. Sepertinya kehilangan suami dan anak yang hampir dilahirkannya membuat ibuku depresi berat hingga berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri._

 **.**

Aku yang sekarang sudah delapan belas tahun, sudah bisa membiayai diri sendiri dengan cara bekerja paruh waktu. Beruntung, seorang kerabatku yang bernama Hiruzen dan juga paman Nagato bersedia membantu biaya pengobatan ibuku. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membalas kebaikan mereka!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ibu menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku, "Naruto, kuenya sudah habis." katanya, dengan nada merajuk.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna merah pada ibuku, "Naruto punya kado untuk Kaa-chan." kataku, sambil membuka kotak itu. Aku menunjukkan sebuah kalung berbandul ruby padanya, yang aku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku. "Kaa-chan suka? Warnanya sama seperti rambut Kaa-chan yang cantik dan indah, lihat?"

Ibuku terlihat senang menerima hadiah dariku, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis, "Ini untuk Kaa-chan? Terima kasih," senyum di wajahnya tidak bertahan lama, Beliau menatapku sendu, "Tapi kapan Tou-chan pulang? Kaa-chan dan Himawari-chan kangen Tou-chan."–Himawari adalah nama boneka yang selalu dipeluk ibuku; Beliau menganggapnya sebagai adikku yang telah tiada.

Aku menahan air mataku yang hampir menetes, "Nanti, Tou-chan sedang bekerja keras untuk membeli rumah di pinggir pantai seperti yang Kaa-chan inginkan." Kataku lembut. Padahal akulah yang menggantikan tugas ayahku untuk membelikan rumah impian ibuku.

Aku berlutut di depan ibuku, ku tatap matanya lembut. "Kaa-chan, dengarkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun keadaan Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan tetaplah ibu Naruto, orang yang melahirkan Naruto. Kaa-chan tetaplah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini. Naruto sangat menyayangi Kaa-chan, maaf kalau sekarang Naruto belum bisa membahagiakan Kaa-chan." aku mencium punggung tangan ibuku, lalu mencium pipi tirusnya, "Naruto sayang Kaa-chan, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya."

Aku peluk tubuh wanita yang melahirkanku ini. Air mata yang aku tahan mati-matian meleleh begitu saja, menganak sungai di pipiku.

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Kaa-chan!" Aku berbisik di tengah isak tangisku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Ibu semuanya!**

 **Pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah : sayangi ibu kalian, selagi Beliau masih sehat. Dan terimalah segala kelebihan dan kekurangan ibu kalian, jangan pernah merasa malu!**

 **WE LOVE YOU, MOM!**


End file.
